


Spooky Month Incorrect Quotes (ft. FNF)

by TheNewOrchestra



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewOrchestra/pseuds/TheNewOrchestra
Summary: Yeah, I know this is basically the same as my "Vines" one. No, I do NOT care."NLaHCM (Nothing Like a Home-Cooked Meal)" created by me."Blood Friends" created by Latias girl.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Spooky Month Incorrect Quotes (ft. FNF)

Skid: On the count of three, what's your favorite cake? One, two, three-  
Skid and Pump, in unison: Chocolate cake peanut butter frosting with chocolate chunks!  
Boyfriend: Our turn, Girlfriend! One, two, three- vanilla!  
Girlfriend, deadpan: I've never had cake, what is cake.

\-------------------------

*The Hatzgang sitting in jail together*  
Ross: So who should we call?  
Roy: I’d call my mom, but I feel safer in jail

\-------------------------

Skid: Bridge the generation gap by combining old and new slang into one!  
Pump: Tubular AF!  
Robert: Mood to the max!  
Roy, annoyed: Groovy, I hate it.  
Ross, just as annoyed: If she breathes, she’s a square.

\-------------------------

Skid/Pump: We've already sent good vibes your way… they’re coming. There’s nothing you can do to stop them.  
Roy: This is the most threatening way I’ve ever been cheered up.

\-------------------------

Blood Friends!Skid: You fuckers don’t know about my knife stick. It’s a knife taped to a stick and it’s the ultimate weapon.  
Blood Friends!Pump, not looking up from their book: Spear.  
Blood Friends!Skid: BLOCKED.

\-------------------------

Blood Friends!Skid: Fool me once, I’m gonna kill you

\-------------------------

NLaHCM!Skid: Stop buying plastic skeletons for Halloween! It's terrible for the environment!  
NLaHCM!Pump: Yeah! Locally sourced, all natural skeletons are much more environmentally friendly!

\-------------------------

Boyfriend: How's the sexiest person here?~  
Girlfriend: I don't know, how are they?~  
Boyfriend, flustered: I--  
Pico, from across the room: I'm doing great, thanks!

\-------------------------

Skid, in a high voice, holding barbie: hey ken! I was thinking about going back to school and starting a career!  
Pump, in a deep voice, holding ken: nonsense, barbie. you’re staying home and having my kids  
Lemon Demon: what are you kids doing?  
Skid: playing systemic oppression

\-------------------------

*The group is getting into the car*  
Blood Friends!Pump: I’m driving.  
Blood Friends!Skid, out of view: Shotgun!  
Boyfriend, turning to face Skid: Aww! But you had it on the way here-  
Everyone except Blood Friends!Skid: WOAH-  
Blood Friends!Skid, holding a shotgun: No! I found a shotgun! And I want the front seat! *Pumps gun*

\-------------------------

Pump: Skid, I'm sad.  
Skid: *Holds out arms for a hug* It’s going to be okay.  
Pico: Boyfriend, I'm sad.  
Boyfriend, nodding: mood.

\-------------------------

Boyfriend: Welcome, fellow idiots  
Girlfriend: Hello, Boyfriend  
Boyfriend: No, no, not you, you're not an idiot  
Girlfriend: You underestimate me

\-------------------------

Girlfriend: So what’s for dinner?  
Boyfriend, staring at the food they just burnt: Regret.

\-------------------------

Boyfriend, pointing: May I sit there?  
Girlfriend: That's my lap  
Boyfriend: That doesn't answer my question, Girlfriend.

\-------------------------

Boyfriend: I’m gonna need a human skull and I can't have you ask any questions why.  
Girlfriend: Only if you also don't ask why  
Girlfriend: *Pulls out 7 pristine human skulls* Take your pick.  
Boyfriend:  
Girlfriend:  
Boyfriend: This one is fine

\-------------------------

Skid: *Stubs their toe* FUCK!  
Lila: Mind your language!  
Skid: What else am I supposed to say, “Woe is I”???  
Lila:  
Skid: You have to accept that swear words are necessary sometimes.

\-------------------------

Skid: In my defense, I was left unsupervised.  
Lila: Wasn't Pump with you?  
Pump: In my defense, I was also left unsupervised.

\-------------------------

Store Worker: Would a Mr. Roy please come to the front desk?  
Roy, arriving at the desk: Hello, is there a problem?  
Store Worker: *points to Ross and Robert*  
Store Worker: I believe they belong to you?  
Ross and Robert, simultaneously: We got lost :(  
Roy: I didn’t even bring you guys here with me-

\-------------------------

Ross: Are you sure this is the right direction?  
Roy: Certainly, I'm as sure as I am honest!  
Robert: In that case, we're *definitely* lost.

\-------------------------

Boyfriend: What's a word thats a mix between 'sad' and 'mad'?  
Girlfriend: Disgruntled, miserable, desolated-  
Pico: Smad.

\-------------------------

Boyfriend: Come on, I wasn’t that drunk last night.  
Pico: You were flirting with Girlfriend.  
Boyfriend: So what? She's my partner.  
Pico: You asked them if she was single.  
Boyfriend:  
Pico: And then you cried when she said she wasn't.

\-------------------------

Pico: Well, well, well... if it isn’t my old friend: the dawning realization that I fucked up bad.

\-------------------------

Pico: Okay okay stop asking me if I'm straight, gay, bi, whatever. I identify as a FUCKING THREAT.

\-------------------------

Skid: Dumbest scar stories, go!  
Pump: I burned my tongue once drinking tea.  
Boyfriend: I dropped a hair dryer on my leg once and burned it.  
Pico: I have a piece of graphite in my leg for accidentally stabbing myself with a pencil in the first grade.  
Girlfriend: I was taking a cup of noodles out of the microwave and spilled it on my hand and I got a really bad burn.  
Daddy Dearest:  
Daddy Dearest: I have emotional scars.

\-------------------------

Skid: Self care is actually getting into fights with randoms in dark alleys.  
Pump: No, self care is stuff like taking a bubble bath, or putting on a lot of makeup if you like it, or taking a nice warm nap!  
Boyfriend: Self care is the burning heat when rage washes over you!! Self care is when you feel the bones crack under your powerful fists!! Self care is the fear in your enemies’ eyes!!!  
Pico: Lmao self care is taking your birthday cake just so I can eat the frosting.  
Skid: If you touch my birthday cake I’ll make you eat your hands.


End file.
